The Choice
by Labyrinth01
Summary: Brenda shows Fritz that he comes first in her life. Missing scene from the S5 finale, Dead Man's Hand.


**Author's Note:** This story is a missing scene from the finale "Dead Man's Hand." If you haven't seen this ep yet, you might want to skip this story.

**The Choice**

"Maybe I've been irritable about just the idea of asking you to choose between me and your career because…I didn't know which one you'd pick."

As Fritz was speaking, Brenda shook her head almost imperceptibly at his words. A small part of her heart crumbled when she realized what he was saying: he doubted her devotion to him. He feared, in the order of things, he ranked below her job. Brenda was seized with the overwhelming need to convince him otherwise, and in lieu of speaking she leaned over the table and kissed him. She then got up and crawled into his lap, pressing herself against his hard body. He reacted by wrapping his arms around her, and she kissed him deeply and desperately.

Brenda shifted on Fritz's lap, creating a small amount of friction, and Fritz reacted by pulling her even closer. She was distracted from exploring his delicious mouth by the insistent ringing of her phone. They broke apart, panting, and both turned toward her cell sitting on the table. Her reflex was to reach out and grab it, but she held herself back. She knew this was an opportunity to show Fritz that she loved him above all, something he obviously didn't understand. With the phone still ringing, Brenda whispered in his ear, using her sultry voice that drove Fritz crazy, and said, "want to see me choose between you and my career?" She laid her hands on his chest and slowly began to unzip his cardigan, feeling his rapid heartbeat through the thick material. As she reached the bottom of his sweater and finished unzipping it, her hand drifted lower and lightly cupped him through his pants. He thrust himself into her palm and said her name softly. He was hard beneath her touch, and she knew he wanted her. She pulled the cardigan off of his shoulders and down his arms, and he did the rest as she quickly shed her own sweater.

Fritz stood up suddenly and she put both arms around his neck. Somehow, without removing his lips from hers, he found his way out of the kitchen. She kicked off one shoe and then the other, hoping that he wouldn't be asking her if her shoes were afraid of the dark after she was done with him. Brenda moved to his neck and placed open mouth kisses from his earlobe to his collarbone, relishing his taste, a combination of sweat, his cologne, and something uniquely Fritz. She heard a low growl coming from his chest when she circled his tongue around his ear, and she felt her own arousal grow.

The trip to the bedroom seemed to take longer than usual, but that was due to Brenda's sense of urgency. She wanted him naked so she could run her hands and mouth all over his beautiful body, take him deep within her, and leave no room for doubt in his mind that he was loved. Fritz set her down on the bed in a kneeling position, and she kissed him again as she pulled his tee-shirt free from his pants, her hands travelling up his chiseled chest as she did so. When his shirt was off, she ran her nails over his tight abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath her fingers ripple. Brenda pulled Fritz down on the bed, but to his surprise, she rolled him onto his back and stood up.

"What the…" Fritz asked, clearly confused. "I thought you were seducing me!"

"I am," Brenda purred. "But I'm also gonna show you what you mean to me, and that takes a little…_nonverbal_ action." She smiled smugly, and backed up enough so Fritz could see all of her from his position on the bed. "I am going to make sure you never doubt my choices again." Fritz just stared at her, mesmerized.

Brenda leisurely ran a hand down her front until she reached the hem of her tank top. Locking eyes with Fritz, she removed her shirt and began to caress her belly in lazy, sensuous circles. Fritz's eyes widened. She then reached back behind her and unzipped her skirt unhurriedly, knowing her pace was killing him. Brenda allowed the skirt to pool at her ankles and delicately kicked it off. She stood clad only in a lacy black bra and matching panties, which were growing wetter by the minute. Lying perfectly still on the bed, Fritz's pupils were dilated as he watched her every move. Brenda ever so slowly brought her hands to her breasts, gently caressing them through the thin material of her bra and promptly bringing her nipples to attention. She sighed deeply from the sensation, and saw that Fritz had to adjust his pants to accommodate his growing erection. One strap, then the other, was painstakingly slipped off her shoulders before she reached behind her and unsnapped her bra. Trapped under her amble cleavage, her bra didn't fall off, so she cupped her breasts and lifted them up so that it slowly rolled down her body. "Jesus Christ Brenda," Fritz whispered as she stood in front of him, clearly aroused, in nothing but panties. She smiled. He wants to see god? I'll show him god. Brenda kneaded her soft warm flesh, paying special attention to her nipples, pinching and twisting them until they were tight red peaks. Her own touch was so arousing to her that she closed her eyes in pleasure for a moment, but forced herself to open them up to gaze at Fritz. Fritz looked like he could barely breathe, and it was clear that wherever her hands went, his eyes followed closely. She took a hand off one of her breasts and brushed it down over the heated skin of her belly, her breath growing rapid in anticipation. She slipped her hand under the waistband of her panties and moved it down until she reached her pulsating warmth. With two fingers she found her clit and began to massage it, aided by her copious juices. She couldn't help herself; she was so turned on that she threw her head back and moaned. She continued pleasuring herself until she heard desperation in Fritz's voice, begging her to come back to him. She reluctantly removed her hand and slid her panties down her legs and threw them on the floor.

Brenda walked back to the bed and straddled Fritz's lap. She pushed her weight down on him, and he reached up and grabbed her hips, silently begging her to grind herself against him. She did, and his hardness pressed against her clit so perfectly that she gasped from the sensation and closed her eyes. Fritz moved her against him again, and Brenda felt her wetness soak through her panties. He ground himself against her core several times, and Brenda felt herself climbing toward an orgasm, but she didn't want to come yet. If she climaxed now she would become boneless, unable think, and she wanted her focus to be on Fritz. She gently removed his hands from her hips and shifted slightly so he was no longer pressed against her center. He immediately reached for her breasts but she caught his hands and silently shook her head no, making Fritz growl "please" between gritted teeth. She loved this, taking control and teasing him until he could barely stand it. She feasted her eyes on the sight of his naked chest, and ran her hands slowly over his upper body, appreciating each muscle wrapped in his warm skin. Brenda leaned over and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling away before he could deepen the kiss. She moved to his neck and sucked on the skin beneath his ear. She licked a path down and across his neck, pausing to kiss his Adam's apple, and then targeted the same area on the other side. All the while, her fingers were busy running through his chest hair. She planted open-mouth kisses across his upper chest over his collar bones, and then began to descend. Brenda scooted back a bit and moved her mouth down to a flat brown nipple and pressed her lips against it. She opened her mouth and flicked her tongue, and his nipple grew hard. As she heard Fritz gasp, she gently dragged her teeth across the small bud, making Fritz squirm beneath her. She smiled against his chest and focused her ministrations on the other nipple. When she pulled away, she ran her nails down his chest, making Fritz squirm and let loose with a string of unintelligible words. She scattered kisses lower down and over his rock-hard abs. Brenda dipped her tongue into his belly button and swirled it around, and Fritz let loose with a low moan. "Please Brenda," he pleaded, lightly pushing her head lower. She knew what he wanted, and she had every intention of giving it to him.

Brenda unbuckled Fritz's belt slowly, then worked on the button at the top of his jeans. She moved her body lower and took the zipper in her mouth and pulled it down, her lips lightly grazing over his boxers and his hardness underneath. She let go and pulled off his pants and underwear, Fritz eagerly lifting his hips to help. She heard him sigh as his erection was set free, and she reached out and wrapped her hands around his pulsating cock. He thrust into her fisted hand, and Brenda pumped up and down a few times to give Fritz a little relief. She straddled one of his legs and leaned down, getting some of her own relief as her clit pressed down on his firm naked thigh. Brenda looked down at his beautiful cock in her hands and stuck her tongue out, delicately licking the small bead of fluid that oozed from the head. Fritz shuttered and released a soft "ahhhh" at the contact. Brenda then took his tip in her mouth and sucked lightly, swirling her tongue around as she did so. Fritz tightened his grip on her hair and began to moan softly. Glad that she was gifted with a big mouth, despite a plastic surgeon's comment about her "giant lips," she took most of him in as she relaxed her throat. She sucked hard as she moved him out of her mouth, and then encompassed him with her warmth again. She reached down and put one hand on his balls, lightly massaging them, as Fritz started to pant. She continued to take him deeply and withdrawing, sucking him hard, until she felt him twitch, and she knew he was close to coming. She took him in one last time and swallowed, delighting at Fritz's string of expletives, and released him. She leaned back and admired her handiwork. He was covered with a sheen of sweat, his eyes closed as he gasped for air, his hand gripping his pillow tightly. Atta girl, she thought to herself. I am sooo good at this.

As she was basking in her outstanding oral abilities, Fritz suddenly opened his eyes, grabbed her by the hips, flipped her on her back, and crawled on top of her. Brenda gasped in surprise. "Fritz, what are you doin'?" she asked, amazed how quickly he turned the tables on her. He smirked. "I think I get your message Brenda, loud and clear. But the time for teasing is over." His eyes were dark, and a thrill ran down Brenda's spine. She secretly loved it when Fritz took control; he was so intense that she felt another wave of arousal wash through her. She knew how frustrating his week had been, and it looked as if he was channeling those feelings into passion. Fritz crushed his lips to hers, his tongue skillfully gaining entrance in her mouth. Now it was her turn to groan. He sucked on her lower lip, gently nibbling on it, before plundering her mouth again. He pulled away from her to catch his breath. "Now it's your turn to lie still," he whispered in a gruff voice. A shiver ran down Brenda's spine. He eagerly took her left nipple into his mouth and flicked his tongue over it before sucking it with such force his cheeks hollowed in, and then he lightly grazed the nipple with his teeth. Brenda grabbed his head and pushed her breast closer to him, enchanted by the exquisite sensations he was creating. After a few moments he changed breasts, and the moist tip now left neglected hardened even more in the cool evening air. He gave the same treatment to the other breast, and when he was done, the friction of his chest hairs over the enflamed flesh was almost too much. Fritz kissed her again as his hand snaked down her torso to her wet and willing sex. He parted her outer lips with his fingers, and then began to gently explore her slick folds. "You feel like silk," he whispered to Brenda, before delving two fingers into her core. She bucked and raised her hips, trying to bring his fingers even deeper inside of her. Fritz chuckled and placed his thumb directly on her clit, and Brenda felt pleasure flow through every cell in her body. He began to make small circles as his thrust his fingers in and out of her, and Brenda felt herself falling into that place of perfect pleasure, where everything is light and sensation and desperate hunger. As she felt herself draw closer to release, Fritz removed one finger from her core and moved the other one so it was only in part way. Brenda felt him search for, and find, her G spot, and he rubbed it along with her clit. She felt her legs grow pleasantly numb from the added stimulation, and she arched her back as her release came, hard and fast, as she yelled Fritz's name and dug her nails in his shoulders. He continued to stroke her until she began to relax and then he removed his talented hands to cup her face. Brenda wanted to say something, to thank him for knowing how to touch her and make her feel like she was flying, but her tongue was thick and she couldn't form the words. She became aware of Fritz pressing at her center, and she spread her legs for him. He pushed into her with a deep thrust, and her walls struggled to take in his length. But she loved this feeling, the sensation of being filled up by him, of being completed. Fritz's heavy breathing came out as puffs of air against her cheek as he pulled out most of the way and thrust in again, even deeper. Brenda moaned and wrapped her legs around his waist and began to move with him.

Fritz was not gentle, but firm and demanding in his strokes as he delved into Brenda, his pent-up arousal from her teasing finally given free rein. Fritz took one of her legs and moved it so that her ankle rested on his shoulder, allowing him to go even farther into her. Brenda felt him hit the end of her walls and she grunted and closed her eyes from the arousing pressure. She squeezed her muscles around him to make herself tighter, and Fritz buried his face in her shoulder and whispered, "fuck Brenda, what you do to me…" He nipped at her neck and hooked his arms behind her knees and pushed them back so they almost were level with Brenda's ears. Brenda felt like he was touching places inside her that had never been touched before, and she started to shiver. "Oh god Fritz, I'm so close…" she choked out, running her nails roughly up and down his back.

"Come with me, Brenda," he gasped, and slid his hand down to where they were joined. He found her clit and rubbed it as Brenda arched her back and moaned "yesyesyes" and ground her hips against Fritz's fingers. She closed her eyes tightly when the sensation of her approaching orgasm became too much, and her body went rigid. She stopped breathing, and after a few seconds, she heard herself scream and broke apart into a thousand brightly colored shards. Brenda was vaguely aware of Fritz's erratic thrusts and the shout of his own release. When she came back to earth, Fritz had rolled them over so she rested on his chest, and their sated bodies where stuck together by a fine sheen of sweat. He slipped out of her as he hugged her tighter, and she grumbled at the loss of him.

They laid like that for several moments, their breaths and heartbeats in rhythm with each other as they slowed down. Brenda broke the silence by pulling her head off his chest to look at him and murmured, "honey, when are we gonna learn to talk to each other?"

Fritz dragged himself out of post-orgasmic bliss and tried to process Brenda's question, but all that came out of his mouth was an inarticulate "huh?"

Brenda sighed and ran a finger down his cheek. "You and me, we never seem to be very good at tellin' each other things, you know, bein' honest with each other. I know that's mainly my fault, but this week, well, you went around bitin' my head off rather than tellin' me about the promotion. I had to hear about it from someone else, and if I hadn't asked you, you would have carried that resentment and doubt around with you. That's not good for us, honey."

"I don't resent, you, Brenda. I don't resent your success."

"Yea, but you doubted me, Fritz. You doubted my commitment to you. And I have to say, that hurt." Brenda's eyes clouded over and she fought back tears. "I know I'm not always the easiest person to be in a relationship with. I know I don't tell you how I feel about you nearly enough. And the fact that you were so sure I would choose my job over you…" Brenda's voice caught and a tear ran down her face. She went to bury her face in Fritz's chest so he wouldn't see, but he stopped her by putting a finger under her chin and tilting her head up so he could look at her.

"I'm so sorry," he breathed. "You're right, I did doubt you, but I think a lot of that was my own insecurities more than anything else. I just love you so much, and I want you to love me back just as hard. And sometimes I don't think you do, and I always thought I came in second to your job. So I worried, if you had to choose, that I would lose out. And I didn't want to find that out for sure, because it would be too painful. So it felt easier to just say nothing."

"As hurt as I am, Fritz, I guess I have given you good reasons to think I put work in front of you. And that breaks my heart. I'm so sorry." Another tear ran down her cheek, and Fritz wiped it away with his finger. He pulled her toward him and gently kissed her.

"Shh, don't cry honey. Like you said, we need to learn to open up to each other. I'm so sorry I was mean to you this week, I really am. Next time I have something on my mind, I'll come and talk to you about it instead of taking it out on you. And can you promise me the same?"

Brenda thought how impossible this request would have been a few years ago, when she was so sure Fritz was going to break her heart like so many men before him had done. But over time she learned to trust him, and despite her dislike of marriage in general, her comfort and confidence in their relationship grew exponentially since their wedding. "Yea, I promise." She kissed him hard, her tongue sweeping his lips and asking permission to enter his mouth. He quickly complied.

Fritz ran a hand down her back and over her buttocks, than slowly rolled Brenda onto her back, never breaking their connection. He pulled away and buried his lips between her breasts and spoke, his words so muffled that Brenda barely heard them:

"By the way, I really like the way you choose."

**The End **

_**Feedback, pretty please!**_


End file.
